deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Godzilla vs. Goku/@comment-26374068-20150802025634
This is in no means a stomp. Getting that outta the way: Strength. Godzilla threw a city sized space ship to the moon in a few seconds, and he's done more aswell. Goku, in Base Form, on King Kai's planet, lifted 40 tons. However, it was King Kai's planet, which would indicate much more force, or gravity, pulling Goku. We could range it around 400 tons. With each Saiyan transformation, Goku's stats go further up. By Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan level, Goku could lift around 50,000 tons, not to mention that's only multiplying by 2, which isn't fair cause each Saiyan transformation goes higher than 2. But we'll leave that there for now. Strength - Goku Speed. Godzilla's running speed is sound speed, but his reflexes are superluminous, or MFTL. Goku's movement is almost instant, like Wild Sense & Instant Transmission, are all instantaneous movement and teleportation. With Goku, in normal Super Saiyan God mode being half of Lord Beerus' full power, we could say Goku is half his speed in normal Super Saiyan God. Beerus is said to be half of Whis' speed who traveled hundreds of stars in 30 minutes. That's hundreds, if not thousands of times faster than light. Beerus is half of that. Super Saiyan God Goku is half of that. Still, regardless, Super Saiyan God would be MFTL, if not superluminous, in movement. Now, he can react to Beerus and Golden Frieza punching around this speed to. This is Super Saiyan God too, not Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. So, Goku would be even higher. Speed - Goku Durability. Godzilla can tank a full on black hole without injuries, which should tear him apart the second he passes it's horizon, which he still remains intact. He can even tank attacks from the likes of SpaceGodzilla, who absorbed multiple supernovas, which would put Godzilla's durability around universal level. Goku tanked and absorbed Beerus' Beerus Ball technique while he was at half power. When at full power, Beerus can annihilate the solar system in the blink of an eye. So halfen that, that would put Goku's durability around solar system level in base form, and Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan would be multiplying it so high, I just don't even wanna measure it all up. Durability - Goku Experience. Godzilla has existed for thousands of years, while Goku is a normal man in his, eh, maybe 30s. Experience - Godzilla Skills. Godzilla has Keizer, Super, and Burning forms, which all up his abilities, and he has many different forms of the Atomic Breath. Goku has Super Saiyan 1, 2, 3, 4, God, God Super Saiyan, and tons of different Ki attacks, and different and stronger Kamehamehas aswell. Skills - Tie Winner - I'm gonna have to say Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan VS Keizer has to happen, but Goku takes this, nowhere near easily however. Now, to cut a few loose ends and answer questions. Can Goku survive in space? Yes, because he traveled from Earth to Planet Vegeta, and went through space doing it, so he can. Would the Solar Flare technique effect Godzilla? Yes, because he's sensitive to light, so Solar Flare would effect Godzilla. So, I'm saying that Goku is most likely going to win.